


追光洒落之处 12-13

by youthhouse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthhouse/pseuds/youthhouse





	追光洒落之处 12-13

12

  
王俊凯找不着王源，电话也联系不上，小胡楞兮兮的说刚才还在这呢就在门口等你呢。

王俊凯一拍脑门，想，完了，他都听到了，都知道了，他一定要怪我擅作主张了。

结果等他顶着满脑袋低气压坐上车打算直奔机场的时候，车子一驶出地下停车场，就见路边有个人低着头数路边的苜宿草。

可不正是在他心里七上八下活蹦乱跳的王源吗。

那人注意到了白色路虎的靠近，眼见着车子缓缓停住，车窗摇了下来，王俊凯戴着帽子，一边冲他说快上车，一边把坐在二排自己旁边的小胡往后排撵。

“李哥，麻烦回佳盛。”王俊凯对司机大哥说。

佳盛是他们住的那个小区。

“不去机场了吗凯哥？欸王源你怎么跑出来了我们找你半天……”小胡真的很没有眼力见。

王俊凯一把把凑上来的小胡推了回去，“帮我改签明早的飞机。”

等他完成这一系列操作，就见王源坐在他旁边，笑眯眯地看着，嘴角和眼角都是弯的，却把王俊凯看得心中半是害臊半是心虚，“王源，那个……”

但王源先打断了他，“待会儿回去再说。”

小胡被指挥着点了份外卖，等他们到小区楼门口的时候刚好见外卖小哥打电话说你这电梯上不去啊自己下来拿，小胡赶忙下了车去接外卖，本来还想给他们送上去，到了电梯口被王俊凯截胡接了过去，老板吩咐他们先休息吧，想回家回家想住酒店住酒店，有发票就报销。

两个人上了楼，吃的喝的都在王俊凯手里，得空的王源上前输了密码，一开门白色的一团球就欢快地弹过来，直往王源身上扑，闹欢腾了才发现后面有个人，哦这人好像才是给自己买狗粮的，形式主义般凑上去围着王俊凯绕了两圈，看起来反倒王源更像是主人。

“我看它都快不认我了。”王俊凯语气里带些开玩笑的委屈。

“那我不能白喂他四个月啊。”王源拎起柜子上的狗粮袋，打开口子往雪球的专用食盆里倒，小家伙一听声响就抛下王俊凯奔吃的去了。

“小没良心的。”王俊凯笑骂。

这场景是很好的，雪球埋头大快朵颐，王源蹲在旁边挠挠它毛茸茸的小脑袋，王俊凯在桌边把外卖摆好，即使这是只求饱腹的一餐，处女座也要追求干净精致。

“那我呢？”王源没头没尾的来了一句。

“什么？”王俊凯有种不好的预感。

“我说，我是不是个小没良心的。”

王源是个聪明人，几句话，几件事，足够他把整件事勾勒出大致形状。他那天说他想当主角，转头就接到了电影的面试通知，再加上在后台“偷听”到的几句话，这次机会明显是王俊凯递给他的，或者他再自恋一点想象再大胆一点，甚至可以说是王俊凯为他攒了个局。虽然最后没成，但王源也算是在名导面前刷了一波脸，怎么讲他也得领王俊凯这份情。

“我应该谢谢你，真的。”王源说，他语气中没有愤怒不解之类的情绪，甚至充满真诚。

没人会闲着没事帮别人搞梦想成真业务，也没人会胆子大得把一个陌生人丢在自己家四个月，王源只是奇怪这一切的起源。

“住处，机会，我都很谢谢你。下个月我要去其他城市巡演，不能照顾雪球了，你能作为我的观众，作为朋友，我特别开心能遇到你，但是我想知道为什么。”

王源没撒谎，他拿到了一个知名话剧社试水性质的演出音乐剧剧本，恋爱故事，气氛甜蜜，是个很好的机会，但演出从上海开始，走完南方几个城市，最后回北京。

王俊凯像是被揪住尾巴的猫，一米八几的大男生窝在椅子里沉默了半晌，似乎花了很大的功夫作心理工作。他起身往卧室走去，半分钟后把一本票夹放在王源面前。

王源翻开第一页就愣住了，那是他毕业以来所有演出的票，有的只有一场，有的包含首场和末场，有的甚至是其他城市的。有的表演他是配角，有的只是群舞，有的没有票根，有的票根还在，最后一页是上次他给王俊凯签了名的那张。

他以为王俊凯说的是自己粉丝是开玩笑的，是逗他开心的，没想到是真的。

“我不是觉得你没有能力拿到男主角，只是我想让那天快一点。但是我对剧场导演也不熟悉，正好方导那边有这个剧本，我就想你可以试试……”

王俊凯的手抠抠裤缝，捏捏耳垂，紧张地仿佛一个等待面试的愣头青，他的面试官就在面前，面容清俊，瘦得小臂不足一握，却比重山比巨浪还让人慌张。那是他默默关注了好多年的人，他比任何人都希望王源更好，却也怕自己从此只能和他隔着舞台到池座的天堑。

“你……”王源张了张嘴，“你真是我粉丝啊……”

他显然还沉浸在不可思议里。

“真的。”王俊凯觉得自己就差举起四个指头对天起誓。

“好嘞。”

然后就见王源从茶几下的抽屉里翻出了一直金色的马克笔，把每张票抽出来，签上名，抖两下甩干墨迹又放回去。看王俊凯愣住，还催他过来帮忙。

差不多五分多钟之后，王俊凯的一整本票夹变成了一整本布满烤肠的票夹。

王源满意地看着自己的劳动成果，转了转手腕，耳边听见王俊凯问，“你不生气啊？”

大明星平日里哪里有过这种怯生生仿佛小动物的神情，王源一时也起了玩心，故意拉长了腔调不说话，直到受不了王俊凯那双漂亮眼睛的专注目光，终于放过自己也放过他。

“我演出回北京的时候会给你留票，或者在其他城市如果能碰上，你跟我提前打个招呼就行……但是你得找别人照顾雪球了。”

这话基本就是松口了，王俊凯马上多云转晴，让王源只管放心住，别急着搬出去，王源沉吟半晌点点头，王俊凯飘了大半天的心总算稳稳当当落了地。

雪球在旁边围观全程，没懂为什么这两个人形动物为什么一个得了便宜还卖乖，另一个化身黄盖愿打愿挨。

 

 

  
13  
王源是有点尴尬的。他一直以为王俊凯喜欢他来着。

这思路不难理解，身为极其注重个人隐私的公众人物，把一个没有实际接触过的人带回家住，还给他拼命拉资源，这不就是某文学城娱乐圈包养变真爱文的套路吗？怎么摇身一变变成金主粉丝一掷千金只为爱豆能走花路？

王俊凯离开客厅消失在卧室的那半分钟，他甚至在想如果王俊凯拿个戒指跟他求婚可怎么办才好。

喜不喜欢王俊凯？答案是肯定的。王源做着这个家人不理解前途看不见的工作好几年，头一次感受到了能让他充满力量的实打实的鼓励。他享受过万千女孩做梦都想的拥抱，拉过那双千万粉丝夸好看好看的手，说是非他不爱不至于，但如果王俊凯真的拿出来一颗钻戒，他说不定迷迷糊糊也就从了。

可王俊凯不是一般人。

原来搞这么久，人家是按追星最高规格来对自己的。想明白这回事的王源觉得有点开心又有点郁闷，躺在王俊凯家客卧那个已经睡了四个月的床上，叹了口气，心想，行吧，就这样吧。

 

 

  
**3区每日吃瓜报道V:方桂新电影《追光》男主角已定王俊凯。近日王俊凯现身首都某知名剧社的表演工坊，观摩音乐剧演员现场排练，为本次出演做准备。**

好俊一男的：王俊凯怎么这么努力啊，反观咸鱼的我自己  
蟹蟹您全家：不官宣不吃瓜哦，俊凯本来就是音乐剧爱好者呢，大家多关注关注新歌吧

 

 **聚众吸猫分队A**  
这个瓜真的吗？定了？  
听说是定了，qxjj在剧场蹲着呢  
今天有人狗到猫猫吗？  
[图片][图片]悄悄看，我还没来得及修  
qxjj牛逼！  
旁边这男的谁，没见过啊，搂俊凯搂这么顺手  
跟猫猫一起从排练的楼里出来的，演员吧  
这不那谁吗！之前薄荷jj统计偶遇次数扒出来他一直追的那个小演员！  
卧槽，他这是追星成功了？  
爱豆已经成功了，我还没成功  
酸了

 

 

 

怎么哪哪都有你。这是王源搂着他的女主角刚唱完一段情歌，扭头就看见王俊凯戴着渔夫帽冲他表情复杂地憋出一个笑时的心情，而刚刚还在他怀里的女主角已经立马挣脱出去翻纸笔要签名了。

有人起了头，趋势就停不下来，一个个都往王俊凯身边挤，导演不得不把排练喊了停。王源躲到旁边休息，一边喝水一边看王俊凯如同身陷盘丝洞的唐三藏，签完这个签那个，还时不时得抬起头露出营业微笑配合合影要求，心里有点好笑又有点得意，想着你们是要他的签名，他可稀罕我的签名了，食物链顶端还是我。

好不容易等人群骚动平静下来，导演拍拍板，简要说明了王俊凯未来几天会留守剧组观摩学习的事，然后轮到王俊凯，他业务娴熟地挂起礼貌微笑，说完“请大家多指教”然后鞠了个90°的躬。

场面话走过一遍，排练继续。由于刚开始磨，演员还需要对着剧本对台词，重复了几遍大家难免有点有气没力的，有了王俊凯这个“监工”，个个都忙着表现，效率高了不少。就是王源觉得王俊凯老盯着自己，视线落在身上特别不自在。

排着排着王源有点缓过劲来了，这是部恋爱轻喜剧，男女主角难免要亲亲抱抱的，大家都是专业演员，也不会因这事避讳，实在不乐意也还有借位。但王俊凯还是看自己偶像和别的女的亲热，酸了，你说北京那么多剧在排，怎么就偏偏对上了呢。

一阶段结束，大家各自休息吃饭补充能量，王俊凯厚着脸皮蹭过去王源那边，说是请教音乐剧的唱法，装得好像确实第一次见的样子，不愧是拿过奖的男人。只有王源知道他左一口“王源老师”右一口“源源”，凑在自己耳边搞得人脸红心跳，让王源恨不得把剧本拍他脸上，告诉他别到处瞎撩，也不怕真的撩出事。

顶着如火炬般热烈的视线，王源从背后抱住女主开口第一句的时候没忍住声音都抖了抖，而始作俑者瞪着眼睛一副纯真模样。

啊，好烦啊。


End file.
